


Plugin Accessory

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Dinesh/Mia smut where she plays with his asshole while they talk about Gilfoyle.





	Plugin Accessory

Dinesh and Mia were kissing on her bed. She started rubbing his crotch aggressively. She pulled away and said, “Get hard for me. I want to fuck.”

“Yeah, of course. You got it,” he said. He closed his eyes and bit her lip. Mia kept rubbing his crotch hard. He silently willed himself to get hard, although it had been getting increasingly difficult now that the novelty of finally being able to have sex with someone was wearing off a little. 

When Mia moved her hand away, Dinesh said, “No, no. It’s okay. Just give me a minute.”

“It’s okay,” Mia said softly. She moved her hand to Dinesh’s ass and lightly rubbed it.

He groaned with surprise.

She smiled and slid her hand underneath his pants. “You’re sensitive,” she said happily as she felt his bare skin.

He frowned and said, “Am I? I think probably a normal amount…”

Mia smiled at him as she squeezed his ass. “Do you like that, babe?”

“Just a— just a normal amount,” he said again. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down so she could more easily feel up his ass. “God, you have a great ass, baby.”

He grinned and asked, “I do?”

“Mmhmm,” she said. She smiled at him and squeezed it hard, then spanked him. 

Dinesh groaned happily.

She started gently circling around his asshole with her finger. 

He frowned and said, “Oh! I don’t know if you should be doing that.”

“Shh. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t start penetrating you without warning you and using lube and everything,” she told him. She kept tracing around his asshole.

“Okay,” he mumbled breathily. “Fuck.”

“Does that feel good?” 

Dinesh made a non-committal noise in response, then let out an involuntary soft moan.

“Hey, so, uh, what were you saying earlier about how Gilfoyle is desperate to work for Gavin Belson?” Mia asked. She kept lightly squeezing Dinesh’s ass with one hand while tracing her finger around his asshole with the other. 

Dinesh grinned. “Fuck. He actually is working for him now.”

Mia laughed happily and squeezed Dinesh’s ass hard.

Dinesh groaned and said, “What a fucking corporate sell out hypocrite, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Mia agreed.

“He’s such an asshole,” he said. He moaned softly. 

“Do you want me to put my fingers inside you a little?” Mia asked. As she spoke, she grab a bottle of lube from her nightstand.

Dinesh bit his lip.

Mia felt his ass as she said, “I’ll go slow. It’ll feel really good.”

“Okay,” he said softly.

Mia lubed up a finger and started slowly pushing it into Dinesh.

He groaned happily.

“So, did Gilfoyle have some half-assed justification for why he’s not a complete sell out for working with Gavin Belson?” Mia asked.

Dinesh groaned softly. “Fuck,” he said. “Um. I don’t know. That guys never had a coherent moral thought in his life. Holy shit, that feels good.”

Mia grinned as she pushed her finger deep into him. “Do you want me to add another one?” 

“Yes!” Dinesh said.

Mia slowly pulled out her finger, then lubed up a second. “You’re so sexy,” she said as she started pushing both fingers into Dinesh.

“I am?” Dinesh asked with surprise. “I mean… right now? When you’re… doing that?”

Mia laughed and said, “Of course. That’s why I wanted to do it. You’re so sexy to me right now, baby.”

Dinesh moaned happily. 

Mia pushed her fingers as deep into them as she could.

“Oh my God. Oh my God!” Dinesh shouted. “More!”

Mia bit his neck affectionately. “You know, I can’t really go deeper with my fingers. But, I could with something else.”

“What do you mean?”

She slowly pulled her fingers then opened a drawer in her night stand. She took out a glass toy with spiraled ribbing and showed it to him. “I want to put this inside you,” she told him. “It’ll feel good. I promise.”

Dinesh let out a breath, trying to process that. 

“I bet Gilfoyle’s never tried that,” she said. “He acts like he’s the king of kinky sex but you can totally tell he’s only done, like, spanking.”

Dinesh laughed and said, “Oh yeah. What a loser.” He looked at the toy for a moment, then nodded and said, “Yes. Let’s do it.”

Mia squealed happily. “Yay!” She kissed Dinesh’s forehead. She lubed up the toy, then said, “Spread your legs and lift them up a little so I can see what I’m doing.”

Dinesh felt a little embarrassed, but he got into position.

Mia started very slowly pushing the toy into him. 

After a moment, Dinesh said, “Oh! Oh fuck. Oh fuck!” He moaned and grabbed Mia’s wrist. “Holy shit.”

Mia grinned as she kept slowly sliding it into him. “What did I tell you? It’s great, right?”

“Yeah, you were right,” he said breathily. “Fuck.” 

As Mia pushed it as deep into him as it could go, she said, “I bet Gilfoyle is at some lame work meeting with Gavin Belson right now, huh?”

Dinesh closed his eyes. “Uh-huh,” he said breathily. “Oh my God. Yes. Yeah. I think he’s just sitting there with his… his dumb face. Holy shit.” 

Mia giggled happily as she gently pushed the toy back and forth.

Dinesh moaned as he came. “Oh fuck!” 

As Mia very slowly pulled the toy out, she said, “You liked that even more than I thought you would.”

“Mm. Did I? I guess. I mean, it was okay. We can do it again next time. I mean, if you want,” Dinesh murmured.

Mia laughed happily and said, “Okay. Thank you very much for letting me do that.” She kissed Dinesh’s forehead affectionately.


End file.
